¿Correspondidos o No? 29
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Con la boda que se avecina, Alisa y Lars no quieren perder tiempo y empiezan a hacer los preparativos para el evento. Sin embargo, deberan convencer a Zafina para que vaya a su matrimonio antes de que viaje de regreso a su pais.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Veintinueve: Despidiendonos de un Verdadero Angel**

Una amiga de Alisa se entero, a traves de ella y de Lili, de todo lo que paso en mi cumpleaños (incluyendo el 'lemon' que tuve con la androide). Entonces, la ricachona acepto su invitacion al hotel sugiriendole que le haga una cancion para que ella y yo lo interpretemos juntos. Sin embargo, me entere del plan y tuve que intervenir haciendo perder el tiempo a la pobre Lili que se marcho enojada del lugar. Aprovechando que estuve con mi novia, elegimos una cancion que identificara nuestro romance y lo cantamos siguiendo la pista de la radio y las letras que habian en la hoja, pero hicimos caer esta ultima con lo que, luego, no lo necesitaramos para seguir cantando como si fueramos dos profesionales. Al final, lleve a Alisa a la playa para que disfrute el atardecer con la puesta del sol y chapotearnos en el mar. Ahora, lo que nos quedo pendiente es conversar con Zafina para que nos acompañe en la boda, cosa que no sera tan facil.

"Buenos dias, mi amor". Dijo Alisa que me desperto con un beso en la boca.

"Buen dia, querida. Parece que nuevamente salio el sol aqui y que nuevamente sera un buen dia para salir a pasear". Dije.

"Tenemos que levantarnos ahora y aprovechar para elegir el lugar de nuestro matrimonio. No sin antes, convencer a Zafina para que vaya a vernos comprometidos". Dijo Alisa.

"Puede ser, pero esta no es una boda cualquiera. Debe ser en un lugar distinto al de una Iglesia, me canse de los tradicionalismos. ¿Que sugieres tu?". Pregunte, teniendo una idea.

"Sugiero que nos casemos en la playa y que lo decoraremos con flores rojas y blancas, una larga alfombra blanca sin importar que se ensucie con la arena, ademas de una mesa adornada con velas y una manta hermosa que sea parte de la decoracion y sillas tambien para los invitados. Que sea en horas de la noche para salir de lo tradicional". Dijo Alisa, poniendose su bata.

"Vaya, creo que sugeriste mejor que yo. Tengo una playa perfecta para nuestra boda, las playas de Malibu. Alli es donde nos casaremos, ¿te parece?". Pregunte.

"¿Donde quedan las playas de Malibu?". Pregunto Alisa porque no tenia idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

"Aqui en Los Angeles, California. La misma playa a la que fuimos ayer, sera el lugar de nuestra boda. ¿Cuando queremos casarnos?". Pregunte de nuevo.

"Queremos casarnos en dos semanas, pero previamente debemos hacer los preparativos para nuestro matrimonio. ¿Cuantos invitados iran?". Dijo Alisa.

"Los invitados, no se... Tus amigas Lili, Julia y Melinda iran de hecho; asi que no tenemos mas opcion que invitar a los que estan en la playa y a los que quieran ir a verlo. Si lo hacemos, se abarrotara el lugar de bote a bote y nuestra boda sera mas inolvidable que nunca. Bueno, vamos a convencer a Zafina para que vaya antes de que viaje de regreso a su pais". Dije apurando el paso.

Sin perder el tiempo, Alisa y yo fuimos a bordo de mi camioneta para conversar con Zafina y hacer lo posible para convencer que vaya a nuestro matrimonio antes de que su vuelo que la lleve con destino a La India y que sea demasiado tarde. Despues, nos ocupariamos de los preparativos para nuestro casamiento, llegamos a la casa y tocamos su puerta.

"Chicos, ¡que sorpresa verlos! Creo que esta visita se debe a que quieren una sesion mas de hipnosis". Dijo la astrologa.

"No vinimos a eso, lo que queremos es convencerte de que vayas a nuestro matrimonio que sera dentro de dos semanas. Y tambien me entere de que, dentro de una semana, te iras de vuelta a tu pais para ver a tus ancestros, pero pienso que deberias quedarte solo por dos semanas". Dije tocando la manos de Zafina.

"Agradezco por el interes que pones en mi, señor... Digo, Lars... Sin embargo, mi decision la tome desde que ustedes derrotaron al enemigo y creo que no debo dar marcha atras, a diferencia de Alisa que decidio irse, pero que se arrepintio porque su amor por usted es mas grande que los obstaculos que enfrentaron. Lo siento". Dijo ella intentando no llorar.

"Eso no tiene que ver con lo que decidi, Zafina. Tiene que ver, principalmente, en nuestra boda; nos casaremos en un par de semanas y quisiera que fueras nuestra madrina de honor". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Se van a casar? Claro, yo vaticine que tendrian un buen futuro juntos como pareja y ahora me entero... que se van a casar, eso es bueno. Por desgracia, no ire a su dia tan especial para ustedes porque mi padre esta muy delicado de salud y necesito estar en La India para acompañarlo. Lo lamento". Dijo Zafina negando nuestra invitacion al matrimonio, cosa que nos puso tristes.

"Es una lastima que no asistas, nos hubiese encantado que fueras, pero veo que los compromisos familiares son mas importantes que nuestro casamiento. Bueno, de todas maneras, gracias por convertirnos en nuestra guia porque, de no ser por ti, la tierra no se hubiera salvado de las garras del enemigo". Dije totalmente agradecido con Zafina.

"Gracias por tus palabras, Lars. Desde la primera vez que los conoci, me di cuenta que eran los elegidos para salvar a la tierra. Ese compromiso que le ponen al momento de pelear por mantener nuestro planeta en sus manos fue tan grande que ni siquiera el enemigo que los enfrento, los pudo detener y creo que las dudas que tuvieron durante el camino fueron despejadas gracias a las sesiones de hipnosis en las que acabaron totalmente satisfechos. Me siento totalmente agradecida por el tiempo que me dio para conocerlos a profundidad, pero... como dije hace dias, cuando terminaron con la oscuridad que amenazo con la paz aqui debido a ustedes, mi trabajo se termino y ahora me concentro en mi viaje de retorno a la India". Dijo Zafina entre lagrimas.

"Y, ¿que piensas hacer con la casa que tienes en Los Angeles?". Pregunto Alisa.

"No lo se, señorita... Digo, Alisa... Quiza pienso venderla al mejor postor para que se lo quede". Dijo Zafina.

"Tal vez, quisiera que nos des esta casa para nosotros y para Melinda porque estamos incomodos viviendo en el cuarto de un hotel, y eso que es un cuarto mas pequeño. Necesitamos algo mas grande para que alcance todas las pertenencias que tenemos. ¿Se podra?". Pregunte pensando en que la tarotista podria entregar su casa a nosotros.

"Claro, Lars puede tener razon en lo que dijo. ¿Podras dejar esta casa para nosotros? Ademas, viviremos tranquilos nuestra vida de casados". Dijo Alisa aumentando mas ideas.

"Bueno... Les dare la casa como primer regalo ni bien yo viaje a mi pais, la siguiente semana". Dijo Zafina que nos regalo su casa.

"Gracias, es un gran regalo para nosotros que lo necesitamos mucho. Sin embargo, sigo pensando que hubiese sido grandioso que fueras a la boda, pero temo que no sera asi". Dije, dando palmas al hombro de Zafina.

"Zafina, debemos irnos porque debemos comenzar a hacer los preparativos para nuestro matrimonio. Cuidate mucho y que tengas un buen viaje". Dijo Alisa que se despedia de Zafina.

"Espero que sea asi, los voy a extrañar mucho. Siempre los recordare como los heroes que la tierra tuvo y como pareja tambien. Mucha suerte con la boda". Dijo la astrologa que nos deseo suerte.

"Mil gracias por el apoyo que nos diste desde el inicio, te queremos mucho y te consideraremos no como guia ni como amiga, sino como una hermana para nosotros". Dije, mientras lloraba.

"No tienen porque llorar, al contrario... Deben estar feliz por el reto personal que estan asumiendo a partir de ahora y no triste por mi partida. Creo que este desafio es el mas importante que la que tuvieron antes, pero... estoy segura de que sera la mejor de todas las bodas. Antes de que se vayan, queria darles otro regalo mas: Es un Buda que me lo regalaron cuando viaje a China en mis vacaciones por Asia. Este es el regalo mas preciado que pude tener en mi vida y ahora quiero que lo tengan para que se acuerden de mi siempre". Dijo Zafina que nos obsquia el Buda.

"Gracias, pero no podemos aceptarlo. Ya nos regalaste la casa y tener al Buda con nosotros, ya seria demasiado". Dije, rechazando el regalo de la tarotista.

"Lars, creo que debemos tomarlo porque Zafina quiso que lo tuvieramos para que la recordemos siempre". Dijo Alisa, convenciendome de que tengamos al Buda.

"Alisa tiene razon. Toma al Buda, yo ya no lo necesito; ahora les pertenece a ustedes". Dijo Zafina, mientras que sus lagrimas salian nuevamente.

"Esta bien, tomaremos tu regalo. Nos tenemos que ir, estamos retrasados, gracias por todo... una vez mas. Adios". Dije despues de tomar el Buda, despedirnos de Zafina y retirarnos de su casa.

"Que pena lo del estado de salud del padre de Zafina, pero creo que ella hizo bien en decidir viajar y no dar marcha atras, a diferencia de mi que me arrepenti por volver a ti". Dijo Alisa, triste.

"Bueno, esas son las cosas que traer el destino. Alisa, olvide decirte algo... Debemos organizar la fiesta de despedida de soltero para nosotros". Dije.

"No. No quisiera tener una despedida de soltero aunque me gustaria tenerlo. Ademas, no quiero que nos separemos por ningun motivo y a causa de esta fiesta". Dijo ella, negandose hacer la fiesta.

"De acuerdo. Si no quieres tener una despedida de soltero, podremos tener otra gran fiesta despues de nuestro casamiento, ¿no crees?". Asegure.

"Claro. Ahora, lo que debemos hacer, es preparar todo con anticipacion para la boda que soñamos desde siempre empezando por elaborar las invitaciones". Dijo Alisa, mientras partimos de regreso a casa.

Convencimos a Zafina para que se quede a presenciar nuestra boda, pero la astrologa mantuvo en pie el viaje que tiene de regreso a La India y no estara con nosotros en las playas de Malibu. Sin embargo, seguimos con la moral al tope preparandonos para lo que sera, la Boda mas importante de nuestras vidas.


End file.
